


tell me a secret

by midsummershadow



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Good Sibling Lex Luthor, Mistaken Identity, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midsummershadow/pseuds/midsummershadow
Summary: Lena's life is a mess. After the sudden passing of her mother, she finds her life is packed into the back of a delivery truck and taken to the other side of the country. With this move comes a new mother and stepbrother and a new lifestyle.All Lena can think about is heading back to Metropolis but then an email enters her Inbox from someone claiming to attend her school. This person calls themselves the 'Perfect Stranger'. Not only do they want to help her make her way successfully through her senior year but this person claims to like her.But, they don't want to meet in person. After time passes, Lena begins to trust this person and wants nothing more than to know who they are. Can she ever meet her 'Perfect Stranger?'
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	tell me a secret

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off the book Tell Me Three Things by Julie Buxbaum. go check it out - it's an amazing story.
> 
> just decided to make it gay.
> 
> i wrote this for another fandom but edited it for supercorp cause we deserve some fluff in the middle of this pandemic hope you're all keeping safe and well.

It had been six hundred and thirty-five days since her mother had died and only fifty-four since her father had packed up her life and shipped it halfway across the country. Not only had this new move come completely out of the blue, but it had also introduced a new mother and a new brother into the equation. 

Lena had been happy in Metropolis, granted it was a little chilly and ever since her mother had passed away, her relationship with her father had headed in the same direction - extremely cold. She just didn’t expect her father to admit to having another woman in his life and for Lena to learn she had a brother, what had she done to deserve this?

Her mother had _just died_. 

She would have loved to have some warning to the situation and she would have appreciated having been given a choice as to whether she had to go. She’d spent the last 17 years of her life in this city, growing up with these people and everyone she loved was here. 

The city would never be the same, that she knew, it feeling empty since her mother passed. But, she did have her best friend there. She didn’t want to leave her. The two of them felt like outcasts at their school and had gravitated towards each other since they were little. Lena only had Andrea and Andrea only had Lena.

She couldn’t remain in Metropolis, her father threatening to take away her college fund if she did. A fund which her mother had put together for her which now he had full control over. She had to go and endure her senior year in another school and try to cope with her new living situation until she moved again to go to college. 

Father had introduced her to her new ‘family’ when they’d made the journey from city to city. She’d met her new mother, Lillian, who seemed very uptight and her son Lex, who seemed like he wished Lena would disappear. 

She’d been ushered into what would be her new room after making her way up a grand staircase and running into the housekeeper. Who has a housekeeper? 

The room was freshly decorated but it was a guest room, not one that she could make her own. There were a few paintings hung on the wall and some ornaments dotted around the surfaces. 

She had placed her only meaningful possession, a framed photo of her and her mother out riding, on the bedside table and hung her clothes in the closet. Choosing to place the rest of her belongings, that were once plastered all around her room in Metropolis, into boxes and tucked them into the bottom of the closet.

Her en-suite was impressive, she was relieved she didn’t have to share a bathroom with Lex and his judgemental glares. She could shower when she pleased and could freely get ready for school at her own pace. 

Her first couple of weeks at her new school had sucked, she had spoken to a total of 0 people and had spent most of her days texting Andrea and wishing that she could be back in Metropolis with her best friend. 

So, when she had received an anonymous email from someone claiming they attended Lena’s new school, she was certain she was the victim to some elaborate mental torture.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To** : Lena Luthor (  lenakluthor@gmail.com  ) 

**From** : Perfect Stranger (  perfstranger@gmail.com  )

**Subject** : A Beginners Guide to Cape Valley 

hey there, Miss Luthor. 

pls, don’t delete this. I mean no harm. one could say I come in peace. we haven’t met irl but I thought you could use a guide to survive your senior year at CVHS. 

you may ask, why the anonymity? I suppose you could say I like the mystery and the feeling of you not knowing who I might be. whether we meet is down to you, sort of, you may pass me in the hall and ask ‘what’s for lunch’ or if we share a class and you may need to borrow a pen. 

but I would rather keep who I am to myself, an 18-year-old who can’t even admit to who they are. pretty lame huh? this is partly why you can never know who I am, I suck. 

I also know that you’re probably thinking, why not just send me a text? well, numbers can be traced and you could find out my true identity. so, no texting, unfortunately.

I have been keeping an eye on you at school, I’m not creepy I promise. you just got my attention from the moment I saw you walk down the halls and I assume you must have seen what our wonderful school is filled with… pretentious jocks and their wannabe cheerleaders. luckily, you’ve not grown up with these people but I have which is why I feel it necessary to pass on my wisdom. 

I see the way you watched Veronica and her group of ‘mean girls’ dominate the cafeteria like they are part of some reality TV show, that got me thinking that you have to be different. you can’t just be another carbon copy of everyone in this dump.

you probably have the most interesting thoughts and I’d love to know what runs through your head when you lift one of your eyebrows and mutter something to yourself. yes, I noticed that too (stalker, right?). 

back to the matter in question, I would like to offer my services (which are free) to you. I can answer any questions you may have such as who to befriend. you can’t face the whole year alone as much as you may want to. I can warn you not to touch the food in the cafeteria unless it’s in an outsourced packet cause that shit is nasty. the burger’s taste like armpits and you wouldn’t be surprised to find a hair or two.

my advice for today: be careful when in gym. Mr Edge loves to stare at all the girl’s ass’. he’d have a field day with yours.

I wish you good fortune, 

always and forever, 

perfect stranger

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To** : Perfect Stranger (  perfstranger@gmail.com  ) 

**From** : Lena Luthor (  lenakluthor@gmail.com  ) 

**Subject** : Is this a prank?

Perfect Stranger, really? This can’t be a genuine thing. I’m sure you’re one of Veronica’s minions who thought it would be funny to trip me on the way to my locker. 

If you think this is going to get me to open up to you, reveal things about my life for you to then film some elaborate vlog to share online and humiliate me - I shall not surrender. 

Well, if you’re not and you're someone who genuinely wants to help me then thanks for your offer but I’d rather learn the hard way. Growing up in Metropolis, I’m used to the cold so CVHS isn’t going to be a problem. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To** : Lena Luthor (  lenakluthor@gmail.com  ) 

**From** : Perfect Stranger (  perfstranger@gmail.com  )

**Subject** : no, this isn’t a hoax

rest assured I’m not a minion. for one I don’t own a pair of goggles or dungarees (see what I did there?). you’re giving those girls too much credit, they’d never pull off a prank as big as this, not that this is a prank cause it’s not. also, I don’t think I know how to throw together a vlog so you’re safe there.

I’d offer you my jacket but growing up in Metropolis would probably mean you’d have to lend me yours, reckon I could rock that wonderful coat of yours? Metropolis seems cool, I’d love to go there. 

maybe you could take me one day?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To** : Perfect Stranger (  perfstranger@gmail.com  ) 

**From** : Lena Luthor (  lenakluthor@gmail.com  ) 

**Subject** : I still don’t trust you

It really depends on who you are as to whether you could pull off my jacket. 

A serious question: are there really hairs in the food and how do you know what an armpit tastes like?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To** : Lena Luthor (  lenakluthor@gmail.com  ) 

**From** : Perfect Stranger (  perfstranger@gmail.com  )

**Subject** : trust leads to approachability and open communication

believe me, it tastes like armpits. specifically, the armpit of each jock after they’ve just finished training. if I were you, I’d just avoid cafeteria food and bring something from home, that’s what most of us do. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To** : Perfect Stranger (  perfstranger@gmail.com  ) 

**From** : Lena Luthor (  lenakluthor@gmail.com  ) 

**Subject** : Trust is a dangerous game

Who are you?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To** : Lena Luthor (  lenakluthor@gmail.com  ) 

**From** : Perfect Stranger (  perfstranger@gmail.com  )

**Subject** : trust is the vibes you get, energy doesn’t lie

I told you, that is never going to happen. sorry to disappoint. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To** : Perfect Stranger (  perfstranger@gmail.com  ) 

**From** : Lena Luthor (  lenakluthor@gmail.com  ) 

**Subject** : Become more aware of what’s really worth your energy

Ugh, you are awfully frustrating. Answer me one thing, why do you feel the need to avoid capitalisation?

It does not make you edgy or cool.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To** : Lena Luthor (  lenakluthor@gmail.com  ) 

**From** : Perfect Stranger (  perfstranger@gmail.com  )

**Subject** : if you’ve gotta think about being cool, you ain’t cool

well, what if I said I’m just lazy.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To** : Perfect Stranger (  perfstranger@gmail.com  ) 

**From** : Lena Luthor (  lenakluthor@gmail.com  ) 

**Subject** : I don’t mind not being cool

A lazy teenage boy, color me surprised… 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To** : Lena Luthor (  lenakluthor@gmail.com  ) 

**From** : Perfect Stranger (  perfstranger@gmail.com  )

**Subject** : you are the coolest of all the cool people, the cool queen 

who said anything about me being a boy?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lena sat at her laptop, quite perplexed at what had just happened. Her mind questioned how this individual had gotten her email in the first place and whether or not their motive was genuine. She wasn’t the kind of person that could be part of a joke and had openly avoided this person’s flirting. What she couldn’t do was flirt, especially not in person. 

She had to be careful as to what she replied to this person, she had to edit her words and protect her own back. Who this person was became even more difficult. At first, Lena was sure it was a boy. The flirting and the way the emails were written just screamed teenage boy but then she’d be thrown a curveball and now she wasn’t so sure. 

How could she know for sure if this ‘Perfect Stranger’ was a do-gooder who just felt sorry for the out of place new girl?

She was lost, alone and completely confused. She wished for ‘PS’ to be someone real who had actually seen her and taken an interest but with the way her life was panning out, the odds were not in her favor. 

Not even Google knew the answer to her latest question: who is ‘PS’ and why must they speak to me?

The emails had flown in each day, with more advice for Lena. She’d learnt to avoid the science hall just after lunch as that’s where the ‘mean girls’ congregate before their next class. She’d watched in gym as Mr Edge had watched each girl like they were there for his own enjoyment.

‘PS’ had even suggested she be-friend Sam, a girl with long dark hair and who seemed pretty nice. Lena had wanted to speak to the girl since their first class together but she’d been too afraid to even open her mouth. 

Lena wanted to work out who this person was. It was the one thing that was getting through each day, each day that sucked because her mother wasn’t here. Her father had said after time that she wouldn’t miss her mother anymore yet each day she missed her more. Time couldn’t heal wounds, it could just make them spread. 

She was going to work this out, firstly by starting back at her very first day of school. 

She had spoken to no one, except the few teachers that had introduced themselves to her. She’d spent her lunch break hovering around outside as there was nowhere to sit. The ‘mean girls’ had scoffed as they passed her muttering something about how she didn’t belong here. 

There had been a few looks from a group of boys as she’d made her way down the halls. Their ring leader being a guy named James who dressed like he belonged in a boxing ring. He’d flashed her a flirtatious grin as she walked down the hall and she couldn’t help but blush. 

Maybe ‘PS’ was him?

But why would he be interested in her? All the girls here were slim and beautiful because they were made for the warmer climate and made for this school. She just wasn’t. 

She’d listened in her first class of the year as each person had told the others what they got up to over the summer and she saw the looks of pity as she’d mentioned moving here from Metropolis. She didn’t need anyone’s pity. 

Most of the girls had stories of spending their summer at their families lakehouse or travelling Europe. Whilst the guys had spent theirs volunteering for charities by building homes for those trapped in poverty. Where had these people come from? 

No one did anything like this back in Metropolis. Summer was spent down by the docks, drinking cheap beer and dancing in the ocean. Well, other people’s summers were - hers was spent with Andrea watching Titanic and building forts in the garden.

One of the guys, Jack, had spoken about his incredible summer spent in Africa. He’d climbed Kilimanjaro and then spent time in a village learning the children how to read and write. Lena listened intently as he spoke and wondered if he was out of her league. Would she even stand a chance with a guy like him?

There was one anomaly in class who hadn’t spoken about her summer, nor had she been called upon to speak. She sat at the back of the class with her arms folded and stared blankly out of the window. 

Lena had seen this girl around and had deemed her ‘the shadow’. She was always around but never really present. What surprised Lena most was during her lunch hours, the girl was surrounded by people trying to get her attention and asking her numerous questions. She was a mystery. Despite everyone’s efforts, they just got brushed off and received a constant cold reception.

She had blonde hair and blue eyes with this whole ‘please leave me alone’ look. She seemed a little mean but maybe sad as Lena was sure someone that looked like that couldn’t be awful. She looked tired like sleeping was something she knew little of. 

Lena should take a leaf from her book and wear her emotions on her sleeve rather than faking a smile. 

Lena had never been one to label her sexuality and had, had numerous crushes on both boys and girls. So, she didn’t feel ashamed to admit that this girl was attractive and considered that maybe that was why people were so interested in her. She didn’t give off the whole ‘bad girl’ vibe even though her posture and facial expressions screamed otherwise. 

They’d made eye contact a few times in passing and Lena had deemed her beautiful even closer up. Lena had even seen her new stepbrother, Lex, speak to the girl and he had been one of the few that managed to raise a smile from her. 

As time passed, Lena found herself taking on the advice of ‘PS’ which was proving to be accurate. It had resulted in her making her first friend. She’d gravitated towards Sam and found herself complimenting the girls choice in shoes. Sam had seemed shocked at first that someone was complimenting her but had warmed up to the girl instantly.

“You really think they’re nice? They’re not exactly the high heels that everyone else likes to wear” Sam had, brows furrowed and not knowing whether to take Lena seriously.

“Definitely, I’ve been admiring them since my first day” Lena had replied, “not that I’m weird”.

“You have good taste, I’m Sam”.

“I’m Lena” she smiled, shaking the hand of the other girl and found it was her first real smile since she’d arrived in National City, “I’m new here if you didn’t already know.”

Sam had chuckled lightly, before saying “I definitely know that you’re new here. Most of the school do.”

“I’ve left that much of an impression, clearly”.

“You’re just not like the rest of the people here” Sam explained “which is absolutely a good thing. I’ve needed someone like you for a while. I’ll introduce you to my friend Nia, you’ll get on like a house on fire.”

So, that was how Lena had somehow made her first friend. All by following the advice of someone online. Someone who she didn’t even know the name of. 

She was not at all surprised to find an email waiting in her inbox later that day.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To** : Lena Luthor (  lenakluthor@gmail.com  ) 

**From** : Perfect Stranger (  perfstranger@gmail.com  )

**Subject** : proud of you

so I see you trusted my instincts and made friends with Sam. that was a smart move. she and Nia are supes cool, you’ll fit in there. 

do you trust me yet?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To** : Perfect Stranger (  perfstranger@gmail.com  ) 

**From** : Lena Luthor (  lenakluthor@gmail.com  ) 

**Subject** : Proud enough to earn a medal?

I trust you a little more than I did when you first started emailing me but I’m still not sure yet.

Sam and Nia are both great and I look like much less of a loser now that I’m not wandering the halls alone.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To** : Lena Luthor (  lenakluthor@gmail.com  ) 

**From** : Perfect Stranger (  perfstranger@gmail.com  )

**Subject** : would be happy to bestow you with every medal

you and Sam have similar energies. very glad I could help you in some way even if it was from afar. you smile much more now you have them. you should always have a smile on your face. it’s beautiful.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lena continued to tell herself it isn’t the worst place she could be but it isn’t the greatest either. Everyone at this school, except Sam and Nia, is awful. They hide behind their designer sunglasses and their fake smiles ready to turn on even their closest friends. 

She still manages to text Andrea, she imagines what the girl would do if she was in this situation. Andrea would have a witty response every time Veronica and her friends would barge her shoulder on their way to their lockers. Something with bite. 

When she made it to her English class on one Monday morning, her worst nightmare had come true. Unfortunately, neither Sam or Nia was in this class so the moment her teacher had mentioned a group project, Lena’s stomach had flipped. 

She had glanced to her left and to her right seeing everyone had already found their partner. This was either the moment she decided to work alone or she’d have to speak to her teacher and request a pair. Both made her look like a complete loser. 

After taking a moment to compose herself, she sighed and started to make her way to the front. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to face the culprit. It was ‘the shadow’ and she had a small smile on her face.

“Partners?” she asked.

“Um, sure” Lena nodded, following the girl towards the back of the room and taking a seat next to her. “Should we exchange numbers?”

The girl's eyebrows raised as she shook her head and let out a light laugh.

“No need, I’ll just do the assignment and put our names on it. No need for us both to do it” she replied. 

“Absolutely not, I don’t even know your name nor do I know if you would get us a good grade” Lenna huffed, slamming her phone in front of the other girl with a glare “now, put your number in there.”

The other girl gave in and began to put her number into Lena’s phone. Whilst she did so, the bell went off and the girl threw her chair back whilst she handed Lena her phone and left. 

Lena watched on as the baggy hoodie and dark boots stomped their way out of the door as she looked down and saw her name: _Kara Danvers_.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To** : Perfect Stranger (  perfstranger@gmail.com  ) 

**From** : Lena Luthor (  lenakluthor@gmail.com  ) 

**Subject** : Ok, I need your help 

I’ve decided against my better judgement to trust you (mildly) and if you would be willing, I have a few questions I would like you to answer. If I’m going to survive this year in this Hell hole then I need every ally I can get.

Plus, I think you like me.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To** : Lena Luthor (  lenakluthor@gmail.com  ) 

**From** : Perfect Stranger (  perfstranger@gmail.com  )

**Subject** : forever at your service m’lady

ask away and if I know the answer then I’m more than willing to help. you will survive this year especially with me around to be your guardian angel.

totally busted, I do like you.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To** : Perfect Stranger (  perfstranger@gmail.com  ) 

**From** : Lena Luthor (  lenakluthor@gmail.com  ) 

**Subject** : If I could curtsy virtually then imagine that I am!

Here’s my list:

  1. What’s the deal with a swarm of people around Kara Danvers every day and why doesn’t she just tell them to go away?
  2. Where can a 17 year old with no cash get a decent job that doesn’t involve bumping into the entire high school football team?
  3. What’s the deal with a swarm of people around Kara Danvers every day and why doesn’t she just tell them to go away?
  4. How serious is careers day and will I be the only one who turns up?



\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To** : Lena Luthor (  lenakluthor@gmail.com  ) 

**From** : Perfect Stranger (  perfstranger@gmail.com  )

**Subject** : one word: coffee cart

so the job thing, I’m not entirely sure but you seem like a book type. there’s a book shop downtown and I reckon you could sweet talk the lady into giving you some work. 

there’s a coffee cart outside during lunch. if you speak to the lady that runs it, she brings in paninis for those that want them. the ham & cheese one is heavenly. 

I’m sure that Kara doesn’t want those people around her. they look like an unwelcome pest that she seems to want to get rid of but idk ask her.

career’s day: boreeeee. we all turn up for it but mostly cause the rescue centre bring in puppies. the rest of it is a waste of time unless you are interested in any of the jobs. then, you might find it interesting.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To** : Perfect Stranger (  perfstranger@gmail.com  ) 

**From** : Lena Luthor (  lenakluthor@gmail.com  ) 

**Subject** : I’d buy you a coffee for all your help

‘Perfect Stranger’ - you’re the best.

I shall owe you a coffee for every day I don’t know who you are. Which I’m beginning to admit is very confusing for me. 

How am I supposed to maintain this ‘friendship/relationship’ when I know nothing about you.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To** : Lena Luthor (  lenakluthor@gmail.com  ) 

**From** : Perfect Stranger (  perfstranger@gmail.com  )

**Subject** : I appreciate the gesture

how about we make a compromise? we can play a game, sort of. we can call it ‘tell me a secret’. I can tell you something about me and you can do the same for me? 

if you're up for it, I shall go first.

to start us off: my favourite meal is anything involving chinese. it could be postickers, chowmein, orange chicken but not broccoli - yuck. put potstickers in front of me and I’ll marry you. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To** : Perfect Stranger (  perfstranger@gmail.com  ) 

**From** : Regina Mills (  reginamills108@gmail.com  ) 

**Subject** : I better get into the kitchen.

Potstickers, huh? You’re an easy person to please. I’m not the best cook but my Mother did teach me a trick or two. She was a pretty great cook.

I used to work at a bakery back in Metropolis. They used to make the best pastries and I used to take home the leftovers once the day ended. It’s probably a good thing we moved, I’d have been the size of a whale.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To** : Lena Luthor (  lenakluthor@gmail.com  ) 

**From** : Perfect Stranger (  perfstranger@gmail.com  )

**Subject** : wearing only an apron?

you’re a girl after my own heart, I’d have been in that bakery every day for pastries.

also, just to see you.

I heard that you’re Mom died, sorry to hear that. I know that means little, I lost someone close to me recently too. all the condolences feel empty, but believe me, that mine is sincere.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To** : Perfect Stranger (  perfstranger@gmail.com  ) 

**From** : Lena Luthor (  lenakluthor@gmail.com  ) 

**Subject** : Just an apron and a pair of high heels. 

If only I knew who you were, I’d bake you some treats. 

Thank you, it’s nice to hear that someone gets it. Time doesn’t make it go away does it? How long has it been for you?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To** : Lena Luthor (  lenakluthor@gmail.com  ) 

**From** : Perfect Stranger (  perfstranger@gmail.com  )

**Subject** : is it me or is it getting hot in here?

you’re such a flirt. don’t tempt me. 

also, we can IM on this… much easier than me refreshing my email every few minutes waiting for your reply.

it’s been one hundred and forty-seven days.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LL:** I suppose this is much easier, although I will miss the 2nd conversation we have through the subject lines. Hey, you count too! It’s been six hundred and fifty-six for me.

**PS:** you mean those subject lines where you shamelessly make me blush?

**LL:** Me? I don’t think you’re one to talk.

**PS:** why cause I call you beautiful, you know that’s just a fact…

Lena didn’t know when the greatest excitement of her life had become speaking to this stranger but it was becoming an integral part of her day. Plus, what was a bit of harmless flirting?


End file.
